horticulturalhobbitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Horticultural hobbit/Surviving the Siberian beast from the east
lotment050212.jpg lotment050212b.jpg lotment050212c.jpg lotment050212daybeforesnow.jpg Well, it is nearly half term, and I've not really had much opportunity to go play. There have been a couple of hours here and there, when I have been along and shuffled around. Last weekend, I did go and dig over what will be the pumpkin patch after having gone to the Ryton 'tato day. I naively ignored the advice to stretch before I started to dig, and boy did I feel it later. This had been on my mind for some time, and I still have to add the FYM that is sat next to the water butt. Job for Half term that. There is long list of things I want to do. I have also cannibalised the struts from the wendy house that fell down last year, and they will be forming the basis of the supports for the legumes in addition to bamboo canes. I plan to string pea net across them. The plan was to sow legumes this week, alas the cold snap has persuaded me otherwise. Will wait for a bit. As it stands-and it does, for the moment-the wendy house is still there. I did worry this morning, that post snow, it may have fallen over. Looked a lot warmer than the rest of the plot. Was all right, didn't need to sweep snow off the top That would have been interesting, on tip toes in pink wellies. I assure you, grandad Mike was supervising. The broadbeans-claudia aquadulce, are now has beans. I forgot to cloche and cover them as I was having a fight with a tooth ache(grinding your teeth in your sleep does that to you, apparently). Ventured over on Friday after school, to find them keeled over as ex-beans. Beans that have ceased to exist. The pics are of the plot this morning and of yesterday. The over wintering onion and garlic patch was altogether depressing, looked like everything had keeled over. I was not in the least bit buoyed when I bumped into the 'lotment secretary busy chopping down dead branches; who told me that that nothing over wintered on the site as it was so cold. "oh, right, thanks" said I, wandering off to my plot with fleece under my arm, muttering under my breath. I dare not to even open up the wiggly woo's. Just made sure on Friday, that they were covered up. Haven't opened up since before Christmas when they were stuffed with paper, fed and covered up. If I have ex-worms as well, I will not be a happy hobbit. Chillies have been sown inside, with a fair few causalities. Early Jalapeños, don't quite like it this early. Killed a few early tomato sowings, but second ones are coming along. The aubergine analogue study has also started. Once the heated propagator is empty, they will be moved there. Currently on a warm window sill. I like my bog basic heated 'lectric propogator. Makes me feel that bit more confident! Am itching to sow curcurbits but will most definitely wait til March. March will also be the time for carrots and parsnips. For the carrots at least, the generous advice garnered means digging in some sand. March will also see Maris Pipers and King Ed's spuds going into the ground. I don't fancy digging a huge trench, so I'm taking advice about bulb planters. Just need one industrial strength to do the job. There's lot more to be done. I'm just not there yet :) Category:Blog posts